


Another Cinderella Story

by RiverOfRoses



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad attempt at pathetic fallacy, Ben is there for two minutes, Diego is there for two seconds, Hopefully some humour, Klaus deserves love, M/M, Set before the Apocalypse, Sober Klaus, diego and Klaus live together, fluff and cuteness, policeman Dave, two awkward idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverOfRoses/pseuds/RiverOfRoses
Summary: Two months sober Klaus is desperate to prove to Diego he can handle the real world sober and so decides the best way to do this is to go on a late night shopping trip. Let's just say things don't go to plan, especially when he encounters a drunk who doesn't understand the meaning of consent or when he is invited back to the apartment of an NYPD officer.





	Another Cinderella Story

_9:37pm, Tuesday 27th September 2012_.

Klaus was really regretting his outfit choice. Dressed in only a skimpy, striped crop top and a short denim skirt it was safe to say he was a little cold. Ben was walking alongside him, trying his best to keep from smirking and saying the three words Klaus heard on a regular basis: ‘I told you so’. Ben didn't say it to be boastful or scrutinising, it was just part of their raillery: it became a common joke amongst the two of them, as a routine developed, a ritual of Klaus making horrible,heedless, dangerous decisions and Ben chasing him round town, attempting to keep him alive. Which Ben complained about, a lot, claiming it to be ‘the hardest job in the world’. And people call _him_ dramatic. Klaus would love to indulge Ben this time, really he would, but the harsh, Autumn wind was making him shake like a leaf and he knows Ben is already overly worried. Worrying him further couldn’t be further from what Klaus wanted, so instead he fixed him a meaningless scowl and continued walking.

What Klaus really wanted was a hit, a drink, a drag. A taste of sweet euphoria that he once knew so well but since July, has become nothing but a distant memory (which Klaus longed to revisit every day, might he add) leaving Klaus with a bunch of wailing ghosts and a bitter taste in his mouth. July, oh sweet, sweet July, the month where Klaus had overdosed a stunning and record breaking six times also causing Diego six miniature heart attacks until he'd finally had enough of seeing Klaus in a hospital gown and joined the dark side, aligning forces with Ben- which for the record was completely unfair; they can't even see each other, nonetheless agree and gang up on Klaus- both brothers concurring that Klaus can't continue down this path, that he needed help and that Diego and Ben would be there every step of the way, regardless.

Now September, Klaus currently lives with Diego, goes to a support group every Tuesday and Thursday and yoga classes on Fridays. It's strange to have a place to return to every night, it's a foreign concept to him really after spending almost six years sleeping on the streets. But Diego has been really patient and supportive since he moved in (also a new experience) making Klaus want to burst into tears. It's the first time in his life someone has welcomed him and accepted him, full acknowledgement of all his flaws and annoying habits, the first time he's felt a sense of belonging.

But Diego also has rules and Klaus detests. Every. Single. One. Of. Them. Some of them aren't too bad like texting Diego when he leaves the house or eating three meals a day, it's patronising but Klaus can understand them at least. Others such as the no job rule makes Klaus question why he moved in in the first place. Diego claims it's too soon, that he's not ready to face the real world sober and no matter how much Klaus begged Diego, the stubborn prick, stuck by it so Klaus currently spends his days fidgeting or cleaning or sleeping. Him and Ben are also trying to work out how to harness his powers. No progress so far. And Klaus has been bored silly stuck in an apartment all by his lonesome (well not really but that's beside the point) leading to this very climactic point; his decision to rebel against Diego stupid rule system. He had planned it, knowing Diego worked late on Tuesdays he devised a quick, sufficient trip to the supermarket, a way to prove to Diego he could handle the world while sober and so far, so good. He quickly glanced at his watch, 9:43pm, Diego was due home in twenty minutes, which meant he was running ten minutes behind. Klaus scurried down the street, trying to both speed up and successfully carry several shopping bags, which by the way, is much harder than it sounds. Up ahead he spotted an alleyway, fully aware that if he cut a few corners he could make it home before Diego and have the shopping unpacked.

‘Don’t go back there’, came a small, vulnerable voice, barely above a whisper and yet still able to elicit a yelp from Klaus. He had been so deep in thought, he’d almost forgotten Ben was still here. He was always three steps ahead of Klaus and it scared the hell out of him but he supposes spending six years with one person does that to you. Klaus evaluated his options; on the one hand if he took the backstreets he could get home before Diego with time to spare but there was a little voice in the back of his mind reminding him of Ben, who he knew would be cautious and fretful the whole time and Klaus hated that, hated causing Ben any form of pain and Klaus knows he's probably put Ben through enough to last a lifetime. So for Ben, he thinks he can risk taking the safer streets.

‘No need to worry Benny boy, my sobriety is more secure than Allison’s career’ Klaus smirked, which got a laugh from Ben. Klaus loved hearing Ben’s laugh it was one of the few things that kept him going through withdrawal.

‘I think it's going to rain’ Ben whined from beside him.

‘It's a shame you don't have a hood. Nothing to keep that perfectly styled hair dry’ Klaus laughed back at him.

‘It's a shame you don't’ Ben joked, but there was a serious undertone that made Klaus want to roll his eyes.

‘Tell me about it’ Klaus all but harrumphed.

And just like that, the heavens open, Klaus swears he sees God peaking down, then thunder erupts and clouds are shooting millions of bullets in the form of rain drops. Which causes him to pick up his pace from a quick walk to an attempt at jogging, though the shopping bags made it a little difficult. For a brief second he assesses his surroundings, the street seems to run for miles invoking a groan from him as he thought about the long walk awaiting him. It's already dark outside and Klaus knows little about this area apart from its notorious night crime. All he wants is his bed and a nice warm cup of tea yet he's still determined to get home before Diego, to prove to him and maybe also himself that he can do it, he can survive, he can look after himself. At the moment it's not going too well but alas it's all downhill from here, metaphorically of course.

If it's even possible the raindrops come at him even faster, pelting him in every direction and causing him to sprint for cover. He's just past another small alleyway and before himself, or even Ben can talk him out of it, he sprints down it, without a second thought.

What he doesn't expect is to be slammed against the alley’s wall as air is suddenly knocked from his lungs and his grip on the heavy bags slip. ‘Hey gorgeous’ a voice slurs, and that definitely does not belong to Ben. In front of him stands a tall, broad man, roughly 6’2 and 200 pounds, he towers over Klaus, leaning in until his face is only inches from Klaus’. It's obvious he's drunk, his breath is pungent and his words are carelessly slurred. Klaus, does try to push him off to his credit but taking there size difference into account Klaus knows his chances of overpowering this massive dude were close to zero. ‘Where you going baby’ the guy saunters, ‘not up for a little fun’ he breathes with a roll of his hips and Klaus cringes, attempts to turn his head away only to be forced to look into empty black eyes by rough fingers under his chin. The mans other hand remains on Klaus’ hip and Klaus knows the skin will bruise, a visible reminder of what he is about to endure, one he doubts will ever properly fade.

Out of the corner of his eye, Klaus sees Ben. Haunched against the wall, he's staring vacuously at the ground making Klaus’ heart ache. Young and innocent Ben who can't bear to watch another terrifying scene of Klaus’ freewill being snatched by strange men. He tries a small smile, a surreptitious signal that he's okay, he's been here before and he's recovered before. He's searching Ben's face for any sign that it's okay, he's okay so Klaus doesn't have to go through this knowing Ben isn't- okay- but instead he's met with the crude words of ‘you like that baby?’ . ‘I knew you'd warm up to me, little slut’ he continues all the while moving his hands closer and closer, further down Klaus’ stomach until he's reached his skirt. But he doesn't stop there, persevering until his hand has found Klaus’ dick. ‘Dirty little slut like you, dirty little fag…’ he drunkenly mumbles. While Klaus whimpers and begs; ‘no, no, no, please stop, stop…’

Suddenly Ben is standing close to him, shouting, shouting louder than all the other ghosts; ‘-’ve got to do something Klaus, please, don't just give up, please fight, fight for yourself’ and then that quiet voice again ‘ ...fight for me, please’ and maybe it's the way his voice breaks on the ‘please’ or simply because Ben is asking him to do it but Klaus does, with all of his strength he brings his knee up and strikes the guy in the balls. Evoking a loud groan and allowing klaus a window to escape. However, his legs are still shaking and as he starts to run it feels like years since he used them properly. He hears the man behind him, his footsteps getting louder and louder and before he knew it he found himself in the exact same position only three paces to the right. ‘Listen here ya little dick…’ the guy grunted but Klaus was still determined, shouting ‘help!’ as if it were a mantra, kicking and screaming Klaus was not going down without a fight.

Then there's a light at the end of the alley. There's shouting again, although this time in an unrecognisable voice: ‘Hey! NYPD, hands in the air!’ which the man must take as his exit cue because Klaus is unexpectedly dropped and the man is sprinting down the alley, away from Klaus and the stranger who is now nearing Klaus.

Whilst Dave jogs down the dark alley, he can't help but think this is the most action he's had as a police officer in the last ten months. Ironically, he's not even on duty. When he graduated from the police academy he expected to be greeted by a badass lifestyle where he’d catch the bad guys and make the world a better place. However due to his partner Diaz’s snark and insubordinance, Diaz along with himself, Beaman and Patch had all been sentenced to desk duty.

He begrudginglywatched the large man run into the distance and itched to chase after him. Unfortunately, his training kicks in, reminding him that, in any situation the victim always comes first. So instead he edged closer to the smaller man, who bizarrely was standing among what looked to be groceries? As he got even closer Dave couldn't help but think how attractive the man was; he had pale skin and a natural blush that made him look so feminine, contrasting his boyish features- his sharp cheekbones and jawline. He was truly mesmerising and it reminded Dave of a word his father said he thought of when he first saw his mother; pulchritudinous.

His trance was abruptly broken by the young man's quiet sob, and as he resurfaced he realised where he was and who he was with- shit! This poor boy was probably petrified. ‘Hi, my name’s Dave, I'm an NYPD police officer, he can't hurt you anymore, I promise’ he said as gently as he could, ‘can you tell me your name?’

‘Klaus.’ The man susurrated after a long moment but his eyes still bore into the ground and he was shivering as if it were the middle of winter. ‘ that's great Klaus, you're doing really well’ he replied softly, ‘is it okay if I put my jacket round you?’ He asked, to which Klaus answered with a small nod, eyes still trained on the ground. As he wrapped his jacket around the young man’s shoulders, he couldn't help but notice how skinny he really was: his own clothes hung off him and Dave’s jacket practically enveloped him. It was slightly concerning but Dave had bigger issues at hand here.

‘Okay Klaus I'm going to take you to the police station now’ Dave tried but was interrupted by a string of ‘no, no, please don't make me go, please I'll do anything!’.

‘Okay, okay’ he replied hastily when Klaus started to hyperventilate, ‘ first I need you to calm down, can you copy my breathing?’ he said before demonstrating but Klaus paid him no attention. ‘Can you do that for me, Klaus?’ he tried again as he inhaled and exhaled as slow as possible. Klaus too, began to breathe at a slower rate, until their breathing was in sync.

‘Klaus,’ he began slowly as if talking to a small child, ‘why don't you want to go to the police station? You know you won't be arrested, all we want to do is ask you a few questions about what happened, all we want is to catch the bastard who did this to you’. But all he received was a firm shake of the head and he was suddenly met by large green eyes, his heart melted and broke in two all at once. At that moment, he knew that Klaus could ask him to take him to the moon and Dave would do anything in his power to get him there. ‘Please, I know it's a lot to ask, but I c-can’t’ Klaus spoke, his voice was quiet and gentle and Dave thought it was the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard.

‘Okay.’ He relinquished, in the back of his mind there was a voice screaming no, but the sense to protect this boy, he really was only a boy Dave decided, was overpowering. ‘How far away do you live Klaus?’ he asked, biting his lip. Klaus gave the area a quick survey, ‘half an hour at least’ he answered quietly. Dave couldn't stop the small mumble of ‘fuck’ that slipped out under his breath, startling Klaus in an almost comical sense, almost. Walking the boy home isn't an ideal situation, Dave knows this- it's already pitch black and this area of New York is infamous for crime, it doesn't take a police officer to see that. Besides Klaus was still shaking and the rain was still heavy, the kid was a twig and would probably catch pneumonia if they decided to venture in the freezing cold rain for half an hour. Dave really wished he had a car right now.

‘Hey listen my flat is just around the corner, you could come back with me, if you'd like?’ He asked nervously, Dave realises that inviting Klaus to his apartment instead of taking him to the station is completely immoral and could have him suspended but as he looks at Klaus, he doesn't seem to care. Klaus’ eyes nearly bulge out of his head as he asks though, ‘umm thanks but I'm not really up for it, a-at least not tonight…’ he stumbled awkwardly.

It was at that point Dave realised how utterly wrong his words had come out. ‘No, no, no, no!’ He mumbled, quick to fix his mistake, ‘that's not what I meant! It’s just I don't want you walking all the way home and it's pouring and well you're still shivering...’ Great, now he was rambling. He took a minute to compose himself, glancing at Klaus’ wary eyes, ‘listen, all I meant was it would probably be a safer and shorter walk, it’s only five minutes and I don't think walking in this horrendous weather would be wise, ’ he said, shooting Klaus a smile and he could see Klaus also had a small smile despite his worried eyes, ‘...and you could sleep on the couch, I promise nothing will happen! Not because of your looks or anything, your actually very attractive it's just, well, under the circumstances and the events that just happened… and besides we only just met…’ looks like he's back to rambling and talking out of his ass.

He's then completely shocked when he's interrupted by a small ‘okay’ and Dave could actually jump for joy, even though Klaus is looking at him like he could be an axe murderer, he takes it as a win. They walk down the alley and towards his apartment in silence, it's comfortable Dave thinks though as they round the corner. Nearer his apartment, Klaus almost trips and Dave would have laughed if he too didn't trip trying to save him.

After a long trek up many stairs they finally reached Dave’s flat and as he welcomed Klaus inside he noticed that the rain had died down to a pitter, patter; a harmless drizzle compared to the earlier storm. Typical, as soon as they're sheltered from it. But Dave liked to see the brighter side of every situation and decided dwelling on it would be pointless. Instead turning his attention to the chitter-chatter of teeth coming from the middle of his kitchen. As he glanced at the culprit, he saw that that Klaus was still shivering, despite being inside and out of the rain and still wrapped in Dave's large jacket.

There was a pregnant pause of awkward silence before Dave came back to life and started busying himself with finding blankets and turning radiators on. He stopped, all of a sudden; ‘Hey, you look like you need a hot shower’ the words tumbled from his mouth before he could think about it, but in Dave's defence he’d done a lot of that tonight and they wouldn't be here if it weren't for his lack of thought.

Klaus was quick to respond, ‘I really don't want to intrude, besides you’ve already done so much…’ he trailed off.

‘It's no problem, really! And it's obvious you’re freezing’ he doesn't want to push Klaus but at this point the quickest and most efficient way of warming the boy up, either that or sticking him next to the radiator for the next seven hours.

‘Are you sure?’ The young man questioned, he looked so unsure, it melted Dave's heart even further, in fact, he's pretty sure his heart is the puddle of rain surrounding Klaus’ feet.

‘Yes! Yes, absolutely! Plus, I don't think it would be very hostly of me to let my guest die of hypothermia,’ he joked.

Klaus seemed to freeze,but only for a second before shooting him a kind smile.

While Klaus was in the shower and Dave was changing out of his uniform, it hit him for the first time, how ridiculously naïve he’d been: Klaus, for all he knew could be a robber or crazy murderer. Yet, Dave felt like he trusted the man, even if he'd only met him twenty minutes ago. There was something about him that was so confiable, it was frighteningly comforting.

As Dave was finishing setting up the couch, he felt him before he heard or saw him, ‘so I-uh, I think you're clothes are a bit big’. Dave whipped round, inspecting Klaus from head or toe, noticing how he was holding the joggies at his waist and how the top covered his thin fingers before eventually meeting Klaus’ sparkling eyes. A second passed before they both erupted into a fit of laughter.

From there on in, conversation became easy and relaxed, any awkwardness that was present before seemed to vanish and was replaced with a warmth that seemed to brighten the whole apartment. As Dave fixed them both some tea, he started to tell Klaus about his siblings. Anyone else and Dave may have felt like it was oversharing but with Klaus it felt natural, like he was talking to someone he’d known for years.

They ended up talking all night about everything and nothing. Dave told Klaus about his home life; growing up the oldest, with his dad in the army, the pressure he felt and the constant fear of his dad not coming home. To which Klaus responded with telling him the tales of his past life as a homeless junkie.

‘What made you quit?’ Dave had asked curiously, whilst nursing his third cup of tea. Klaus seemed hesitant at first, taking a few moments to think, ‘my brother.’ He said softly, before correcting himself, ‘brothers.’ He took a quick glimpse at Dave and Dave tried to send him a reassuring smile, ‘I was in a dark place. Drugs seemed to be my only option. They seemed to be all I had left’ he said as a single tear rolled down his cheek, breaking off their eye contact. ‘Anyway, I had started to get into the hard drugs and one night I uhm well I thought if I took enough pills I wouldn't come back’ Dave tried not to let his face show his sympathy, he’d read somewhere that sympathy was the last thing wanted by drug addicts. ‘ ...but the doctors saved me just in time and I woke up in the hospital bed to my brothers worried sick’ he paused, taking a moment to compose himself, ‘after that overdosing became kind of like a vice, I was no longer only addicted to drugs but also overdosing. It got to the point where my brothers were sick of seeing me in a hospital gown and well after many arguments I finally acquiesced and here we are now- two months sober’.

Dave was in awe of Klaus, his dark past and what he had overcome seemed to amplify his adoration. ‘Wow, Klaus that's amazing. It's incredible that you've overcome something that took up such a large part of your life, you should be really proud of yourself’. Klaus seemed shocked by his words as he smiled up at him, it was a genuine and pure smile, and Dave found himself smiling back.

They talked some more after that, mostly about music and hobbies, easygoing topics, relaxing them both from the previous, somber conversation. It wasn't until after their fourth cup of tea, however, that Klaus finally nodded off. As quietly and gently as he could Dave wrapped another blanket round Klaus’ unconscious figure, careful not to disrupt his slumber. As Dave tiptoed back to his own bedroom, he couldn't shake the smile from his face. Nor the warmth that filled his chest.

_7:43am, Wednesday 28th September 2012._

‘Beep, beep, beep...’ was the first thing Dave heard as he was rudely interrupted from his peaceful slumber. As he silenced the alarm with a grunt, silence was few and far between as what followed was the sound of Klaus’ hushed voice. He sounded stressed as he talked quickly, ‘no we didn't do anythi-’ shortly followed by, ‘I slept on the couch, he didn't want me walking home in the pouring rain’ he murmured, ‘...Didn't you get any of my texts-’ he sighed.

At this point Dave decided to enter the scene, Klaus jumped at the sight of him before sending him a warm smile. ‘Look, I understand you're worried…’ he seemed to be cut of by an angry voice Dave could vaguely make out, before continuing, ‘I do! And no you do not need to ‘kick this dude’s ass’’ he said in a mocking voice while shooting Dave a smirk. ‘But it's not how it looks, I promise. Please just let me explain at home’ the other guy seemed to talk for a bit before Klaus spoke, ‘yes I'm coming home straight away, brother dearest, needn’t get those leather panties in a twist’. Ah so it was his brother that Klaus was talking about, Dave had heard little about either of his brothers or anything to do with Klaus’ childhood really, but what he did hear about one of his brothers was that he was broody, ‘so broody that if him and Batman had a brood off, he would most definitely win’ he recalled Klaus’ words from last night, but underneath all that he was a big softie. The description reminded Dave of Diaz, who was known to be mopey and ruminative and very rarely displayed his vulnerable side. When he did however, Dave saw Diego for who he truly was: a disheartened man, angry and hating the world for the trauma he had so clearly suffered. Dave secretly wished Diego would show of that part of him more often, but he knew if he even mentioned it the man would rip his head off within an instant.

When the phone call had finally ended, Klaus’ attention was back on him, ‘hey listen thanks again for last night, what you did, it was really nice, probably the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me…’ Dave chose not to focus on this part despite the worry it caused him, and returned the soft smile Klaus sent him, ‘...I have to go, that was my brother he worries a lot and well I said I'd get home straight away so thanks again for everything; the shower, drying my clothes, your couch...’ Klaus rambled, all while tying his shoes and then finally saying, ‘it was really great meeting you Davey, hopefully I'll see you around’ while hopping up to quickly peck Dave on the check, then racing out the door. All before Dave could tell him, ‘it was no bother at all’ or ‘he really enjoyed spending time with him’ or ‘let me walk you home, it's the least I can do’. Leaving him shocked and alone in his kitchen as he processed everything that happened between now and ten hours ago.

Holy shit is all Dave thinks as it dawns on him what he just lost, Dave hadn't even realised he'd been falling for him until he left. Holy shit, Dave thinks again as he realised when Klaus had gamboled out the door less than five minutes ago, he'd taken Dave's heart with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, ahhhhh, I'm nervous. Please let me know what you think in the comments, constructive criticism is welcomed! 
> 
> Also, I know there were a lot of irrelevant details but I couldn't resist, I really wanted the chance to develop their characters. Hopefully you didn't get too bored. 
> 
> And yes I'm hoping to develop this into a series. I've got a few ideas but be patient with me, I'm not the fastest writer. 
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy! Have a lovely day xx


End file.
